


In-Laws

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, I HAVE TWO TESTS TOMORROW AND AN ESSAY WHY AM I WRITING THIS, Multi, Texting, YAMA HAS THE BIGGEST CRUSH ON TSUKKI THOUGH, i hope this is in character, i literally just used first names im sorry its so complicated, i took like 3 power naps between writing this im still so tired, literally thats it - Freeform, there wasnt going to be asanoya but i cant help myself, theres nothing to tag it as?? im so lost i forgot everything during the naps, this is the only reason to ship akiteru and saeko, you can tell where i gave up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were /two/ of them.</p><p>or when akiteru kisses saeko and ryu thinks they're all related after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-Laws

**Author's Note:**

> okay so halfway through writing this my brother told me that the siblings of the people in relationships dont have any relationship to each other so thats that

The train station was bustling when Kei arrived with his older brother, after finally giving in to the other’s pleas for him to come along to see him leave. There was barely any room for him to be dragged along through the crowd of strangers, being pulled by his arm in a death grip to where his brother would board the train.

“Akiteru.” He sternly said, trying to tug his hand away, only for the grip to get impossibly tighter. He was dragged a few more feet before he yelled out the same name, the other turning to look at Kei with a huge pout on his face.

“Kei!” He scolded. “You’re going to make us late!” Kei glanced at Akiteru’s wrist, his hand still wrapped tight around Kei’s, only to find that  _ they were a half hour early.  _ He frowned.

“Well--” Kei was cut off by a stranger pushing him. He stumbled, rather giraffe-like, only being stopped from falling from Akiteru’s grip.

He cleared his throat and held his head up, trying to pretend that didn’t happen. “That’s gonna be pretty hard, seeing how we are a  _ half hour  _ early.” Akiteru let go of his suitcase and hit Kei’s side. Kei stumbled over.

“Come _ on! _ ” Akiteru whined, tugging at his hand. Kei was terrified of his  _ brother breaking his hand.  _ But, before being dragged to his tragic death, he had to get just  _ one more  _ snarky comment in.

“Somebody’s an eager beaver, isn’t he--  _ huugh! _ ” He lurched forward, all the wind being knocked out of his lungs. He was doomed to die like this.

Finally--  _ finally,  _ Akiteru stopped, and let go of his hand. Kei snatched his arm away, examining the bruises that were already forming. Akiteru was kind, but when he gets fired up about something, he’s a menace.

Kei was confused.

“Why are you so excited.” Kei grumbled. “They’re trains.”

Akiteru laughed, giggling until a snort left his mouth, and he went dead silent. Kei chuckled, mimicking his snort.

“Stop it! Why are you so mean! Rude!” He crossed his arms.

Kei opened his mouth to make a sharp remark, but he didn’t let it leave, because before he knew it he was gaping at the sight of _Tanaka Ry_ _ūnosuke right_ _behind his brother._

“Son of a bitch.” He whispered.

“ _ Kei! _ Watch your language! I--” Akiteru began.

“Tsukishima! Come on, I was trying to scare you!” Ryū yelled, causing Akiteru to jump up and look back and forth, repeating ‘who said my name???’ over and over before seeing Ryū jump on Kei, much to his disgust.

Akiteru’s face lit up, and walk forward as quick as he could, wrapping his arms around the two boys. Ryū swooned, and Kei struggled to push them off.

“You weak breadstick!”  _ Breadstick.  _ “I'm so happy to see your little pouty face!”

“That's my brother, alright.” Akiteru had a proud look on his face. Kei felt so attacked.

“Glad to know you’ll always be on my side.” He stated plainly, having by then accepted his fate. The arms on his sides loosened, then fell off completely, though some were more reluctant than others. (he wasnt exactly the most loving brother)

“Sure thing, uh,  _ Kei. _ ” Tanaka drew out the word, sticking out his tongue as he did so, a confused look on his face. “You know, that name doesn't fit you. You're too grumpy, that names, like, a kittens.”

“Just when I thought you were beginning to be a decent person.” Kei grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Hey!” A strangely familiar voice yelled next to his ear. “My baby brother is a decent person! The best person!” For a moment, Kei stood there, confused, looking back and forth into the crowd. Then, he remembered.

_ There were  _ two _ of them. _

Saeko leaned on Akiteru’s shoulder, a crooked smile on her face. Kei thought that he would rather eat the greasiest, soggiest french fries with Tadashi (his best friend”s favorite food, how could he forget) then spend  _ one more  _ minute with  _ two _ of them.

“Saeko! You know Akiteru, right?” Ryū chimed, smiling gleefully. Kei froze, because  _ obviously  _ Ryū knew something he didn't and everything in his mind was screaming for him to  _ freak out. _

“Ah _ gh. _ ” Kei garbled, looked between all three of them.

“Hey!” Akiteru suddenly yelled, causing Kei to finch. The outburst was rather Bokuto-like, and he wondered if, somewhere out there, he was aware of all the mixed feelings Kei had and didn't understand.

( _ somewhere out there,  _ bokuto sneezed)

“You still haven't met  _ my  _ baby brother!” Akiteru said, excited. He ignored Kei’s protests of ‘I'm not a baby’ and pointed at him.

“ _ Ah! _ ” Saeko yelled. Maybe if everybody in the station talked  _ normally _ , then they could all hear each other, Kei thought. “This is the little guy.”

“‘is name’s leg.” Ryū said, mostly to himself. Kei squinted.

“You can call him Kei!” Akiteru has been yelling a lot, Kei noticed.

“Alright, Kei!” Saeko patted his head, caused his whole body to shrink and him to become at least ten centimeters shorter. (kuroo calls it magic) It's not his fault, though. The only people who can touch him are his mother, Tadashi, and occasionally, his brother.

He glanced at Akiteru and saw him looking at his watch with a concerned look on his face. “Oh! Oh, oh!!” Akiteru jumped up and down, looking all around the station frantically. “I gotta go!”

“When do you leave?” Saeko chirped.

“In ten minutes!!” He gripped tightly onto his suitcase and hugged his brother, who reluctantly wrapped an arm around him. That is, until Akiteru ripped himself away, leaving Kei slightly hug deficient, but he wasn't going to admit that.

Akiteru hugged Ryū, lifting him off his feet and spinning him around, and Kei figured it was some kind of mistake until he saw what happened  _ next. _

His brother, wrapping his arms around  _ the original Tanaka,  _ pulling her close with laughs bubbling from both of their mouths. Akiteru--  _ his brother,  _ kissing the sister of one of the loudest and most obnoxious people on the team.

He  _ really  _ wanted those french fries.

“Well, bye!” Akiteru said, as if it was  _ nothing.  _ He ran through the station, and finally disappeared into the crowd.

He reluctantly looked over at Ryū, wanting to see if the other’s reaction was as  _ shocked  _ as his was.

Ryū’s mouth was agape, in the most over-dramatic way possible, with his eyebrows scrunched up, and his whole face red. Kei’s face was no doubt the same shade of red.

“ _ Son of a bitch _ .” Ryū echoed, and right when Kei thought he would get mad, he smiled.

“Saeko!!” He jumped onto his sister. “Why didn't you tell me? I'm so happy!”

Saeko lifted him up and squished him harder than any hug Kei has ever seen. A few people glanced their way, and Kei sunk into his hoodie.

“I don't know!” She cried. “You're the best, most greatest-” Kei  _ cringed.  _ “-little brother in the whole world!”

“Ah--  _ comeonnee-san! _ ”

Ryū squirmed around, until Saeko dropped him. She patted his back.

“But-- why  _ his  _ brother?” He looked disgusted. Kei thought, for an unreasonable moment, that it was fate punishing him being such a jerk.

“Aki-kun is so great!” Saeko swooned, leaning heavily onto her brother, to be dramatic. Kei gagged. “So what if his brother’s a downer?”

“Wow.” Kei mumbled, still shocked over the fact that his brother and Saeko were  _ kissing  _ without his knowledge. He was glad his brother was gone, because  _ who knows  _ what would have happened if they got to know eachother better--

He didn't let himself think about it. No way.

“So! Aki-kun took you, didn't he?” Saeko looked at him with this frightening fire in her eyes, and Kei wanted to  _ run.  _

“Yes. We walked.” Kei took a step back, before turning around completely and starting to leave. He felt feverish, neck warm and sweaty from blushing so hard.

Saeko’s muscular arms wrapped around his neck, squeezing hard enough so he had to gasp for air. “I'll drive you! It'll be fun!”

“No.” Kei furrowed his eyebrows. “I can walk. It's only an hour.”

“It'll be  _ five minutes  _ if you ride with Nee-san!” Ryū bragged. Kei pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I-- why are you bragging about that?” He groaned. “And-- you  _ don't like me _ , remember?”

The look on His face scared Kei. “ _ Well. _ ” Ryū hissed, his smile impossibly large. “ _ I gotta impress my in-laws. _ ”

Kei paled, mouth forming a straight line. “Well.” He began. “I'm not sure that it works that way.”

(it took some convincing, but they managed to get a terrified kei into saekos car)

* * *

 

“Tha- _ sh  _ really stran- _ gh _ ,  _ Sh- _ ukki!” Tadashi gaped, his mouth stuffed full of french fries that him and Kei picked up on his way home from school. Kei rolled his eyes, because he  _ knew  _ how strange it was and Tadashi really didn’t have to point it out (though it  _ was _ his fault for telling him about it)

“It is strange.” Kei muttered, reaching over across the kitchen island to take one of the crunchiest french fries he could find. He wasn’t much of an after-school snacker, but he knows it makes Tadashi happy when they share food.

A pink tint spread across his friend’s heavily freckled cheeks, and he scooted around in his seat in a way that almost suggested he was uncomfortable.

“Thanks for-- uh, buying me french fries.” Tadashi shyly said, giving a small smile. Kei shrugged. “You remembered they were my favorite food.”

“It’s not that hard.” Kei lifted up his backpack and placed it on the table, opening it up and putting his homework inside. Tadashi made a disgruntled noise.

“I mean, yeah.” Tadashi said. “I remember-- erm, yours, too.” Kei didn’t say anything else, because he obviously didn’t. (its not like he ever mentioned it before though)

“Let's go up to my room.” Kei started to gather up his things. “You can take your food, if you’d like.”

“Oh, okay.” Tadashi smiled, shoving a few more fries in his mouth. He choked something out.

“Tadashi.” Kei said sternly, having no reason in particular to be saying his friend’s first name. “Swallow your food.”

Tadashi’s face turned pink, and he gulped slowly, turning his head away from Kei. “U-uh.” He stuttered. “Does it bother you?”

“You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“Well.” Tadashi hugged his own body. “You know…”

He snorted and rolled his eyes. “Come on, Yamaguchi.” He started walking towards his room. “How shallow do you think I am?”

“Oh-- yea...I’m sorry…”

(it did bother him)

* * *

 

“S _ooooooo_.” Kei overheard Yū say to Ryū during practice. “C’mon, Tanaka, gimme some _relationship updates!”_  
“Noya.” Ryū laughed. “It’s just Nee-san! Why do you care so much, anyways?” _Idiots._

“Gotta be a good friend! Gotta show some interest in your personal life, ya know?” Kei tried his best to ignore them because  _ he wasn’t going to interfere. _

“Let me try!” Ryū seemed to think for a moment, then smirked. “ _ Aaaaasahi-saaaan!! _ ”

“Huh? What!?” Yū squirmed, looking around wildly. “ _ Don’t say his name so loudly! He’ll hear-” _

“Bwaha _ hahahaa!! _ ” Ryū clutched his stomach, bending over. Kei thought he overreacted too much.

“Rude!” Yū punched his shoulder. Ryū yelped.

“Well--” He coughed. “If you really want to know, it’s great. Wonderful. Frankly, I’m jealous.”

Kei internally groaned.

“You--” Yū laughed. “You wanna date a Tsukishima?”

“What?  _ Wha- Noya! _ ” This time, Kei groaned out loud, no doubt getting the attention of the entire gym.

“Well--” Ryū rubbed the nape of his neck, smile still clear in his voice. “Maybe we shouldn’t talk about it here.” He suggested. “It’s Nee-san, you know?”

Yū was clearly disappointed, but let it go with just a small ‘aww’. Kōshi walked by and patted Kei on the back.

“But!” Ryū yelled. “Let’s talk about  _ you! _ ”

Kei left early

* * *

 

**From: Akisaurus**

**I talked to saeko today**

Kei’s phone buzzed and lit up his pitch-black room with a dim blue light. He knew who it was, he could tell from that stupid name Akiteru put into his phone when he wasn’t looking. (he never changed it though)

**From: Akisaurus**

**I know you dont like ryu**

Kei rolled over, staring at the bright screen on his phone. He blinked away the dark of his room. His phone buzzed twice.

**From: Akisaurus**

**Are you even reading this**

**From: Akisaurus**

**Im sorry kei**

Kei curled into himself, wrapping his arms around a green, stegosaurus-shaped pillow on his bed in front of him. He closed his eyes.

**From: Akisaurus**

**You know i love her**

**From: Akisaurus**

**But i love you more**

Kei moved his hands up to cover his ears, drowning out the buzzing noise.

**From: Akisaurus**

**That was really lam e**

**From: Akisaurus**

**B ut if it makes you feel better.**

**From: Akisaurus**

**Fuck.**

His brother never swears.

* * *

 

“Tsukishima.” Ryū slammed his hand on the club room locker, his jaw tight and his voice deep. Kei finished packing up his backpack, paying attention to every little detail, and then turned around, just to fire the other up.

He hummed out a response, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Ryū moved in front of him, chest puffed out. Kei thought, for a moment, that he resembled an angry crow.

“What’d you say to your brother?” He growled, pulling a face that looked less scary than all the other faces he’s made, but for some reason, it made Kei have to suppress a shudder.

“I didn't say anything.” Kei said, but Ryū didn't seem to believe him.

“Do you  _ really  _ hate me that much?” His voice was raising. “I-- you--”

Ryū has been ignoring him all day, and Kei was wondering why he chose  _ now _ out of all times to confront him. Does he really like volleyball that much? He could've been  _ beating Kei’s ass  _ about an hour ago.

“Can I go?” Kei sighed, and that's when Ryū pushed him.

“Why are you such a little bitch?” Ryū yelled.

Kei rolled his eyes. “I'm taller than you.” Tadashi was yelling his name.

“Fuck!” Ryū turned around, pacing back and forth until he turned and threw a punch at the lockers beside Kei. They dented a little bit. “You peice of shit!”

Noya swooped by, taking Ryū by his hand and pulling him away. He didn't struggle.

_ “She loved him so  _ much _.”  _ Kei heard Ryū whisper.

**To: Akisaurus**

**You’re pathetic.**

**From: Akisaurus**

**Thanks?**

Kei groaned.

**To: Akisaurus**

**Don't.**

**To: Akisaurus**

**Why do you care about me so much?**

He heard thunder roar outside.

**From: Akisaurus**

**Somebody has to**

**To: Akisaurus**

**Don’t make yourself unhappy over nothing**

**From: Akisaurus**

**Youre not nothing**

**To: Akisaurus**

**You don't have to make everything up to me.**

Kei’s phone buzzed wildly as Akiteru called him.

He sighed, not feeling that up to talking, but picked it up anyways. He didn't want Ryū to end up killing him.

“Akiteru.” He stated plainly.

_ “Kei.” _

Kei crossed his legs, adjusting his position on his bed. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

“You shouldn't give up your happiness for my sake.” Kei sighed.

_ “Since when did you get all wise?”  _ Akiteru laughed.

“Will you shut up and just--” Kei squirmed. “Just.”

_ “And now I'm making you feel all uncomfortable! Aw, you're my favorite little brother!” _

Kei hung up before he could say anything else.

* * *

 

**To: Akisaurus**

**Just date Saeko before Ryu kills me.**

* * *

 

“Hey!” Ryū slapped Kei’s back, making him completely breathless, as soon as he walked into practice. Everyone froze, ready to tear them apart at any moment, before Ryū started laughing.

“How's my favorite in-law doin’?” Kei wasn't sure what he expected.

Tadashi clung a bit too tightly to him, and Shōyō yelled.

“ _ Whaaaaat???”  _ He jumped in the air.  _ “ _ They're _ in-laws _ ?  _  Who got married?? Asahi-san, do you know?” _

Asahi rubbed the nape of his neck, a blush forming across his tan skin. He glanced towards the door, where Ryū and Yū were standing.

While Tobio yelled at Shōyō for reasons Kei didn't quite understand, he looked at Ryū and  _ smiled. _

And, though he was taken aback, Ryū smiled too.

**Author's Note:**

> the only reason to ship saeko and akiteru is to make others suffer


End file.
